A challenge for owners of pets is cleaning out feed and water bowls. Another problem is having a feed or water bowl available when traveling. Also desirable by many pet owners is an environmentally responsible container that is safe for the environment. Thus there is a need for an easily transportable, environmentally safe, discardable pet bowl. Many pet owners are increasingly conscientious about the health of their pets and the quality of the pet food they provide and desire to provide clean and uncontaminated utensils and sanitary conditions in which to feed their animals.